1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical retractor and its multipurpose use, particularly, a retractor that can be used as a speculum, and in a surgical procedure. This is a versatile retractor for maintaining any orifice of the body, small or large, open or patent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many retractors are not capable of being used in many different kinds of procedures and surgical operations.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose retractor, i.e., a retractor that can be used in many surgical operations for retraction purposes, and as a speculum in obstetrics and other gynecological procedures.